


About Time

by Diredevil



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredevil/pseuds/Diredevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't his fault the ball decided to be stupid and go through the window. He was aiming for the wall and the wind blew the ball into the glass. And now his mother was tearing into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

   It wasn't his fault the ball decided to be stupid and go through the window. He was aiming for the wall and the wind blew the ball into it. And now his mother was tearing into him. The second it hit the glass, his shoulders slumped and he started for the house, grabbing the bat that was near the door. It dragged along the carpet until it turned into tile, Scout choking up on his hold so it wouldn't scrape the linoleum.

   Once he got into the kitchen, it started. His mother was furious, yelling insults at him and shaking the ball in front of his expressionless face. He's heard all of this before. Sure she switches the words of her insults around but it's always the same. The scout is worthless, waste of space and money, talentless hack that only got a job out of pity.

   It was about then that the hold on his bat shifted and his mother was silenced with a crack to her jaw. The young man was relentless, swinging the bat against her sides with the speed of a professional until the woman hit the floor. She seemed to be crying. It was a good look on her for once instead of her son. He admired the view for a moment before the bat met with her face. The noises of her crying died down, replaced with the sweet sounds of her skull caving in and mashing up what little brains she had inside. It was about time she shut up and respected him.

   "Jay. Jay! Do you understand??"

   His name snapped him out of his daydream. And what a dream it was. He wasn't covered in blood and his mother was still standing and expecting an answer. Damn her.

   "Yes, ma..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write... it's happened to me a couple of times so... I'm not advocating violence, but it's okay to daydream about seriously injuring people... just don't act on it...


End file.
